hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Whitney Miller (S4-S1)
Whitney Miller has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events of all of the Friday The 13th films except for Jason X are canon in this RPG, and the events of Jason Goes To Hell have been heavily altered and retconned to remove the Hellbaby storyline and replace it with a more traditional Friday The 13th storyline. The crossover trilogy, The Reborn, which crosses over Friday The 13th with Saw, is also canon in this RPG continuity, and some creative liberties have been taken for creative and storytelling purposes. Whitney Miller is a main character from the Friday the 13th film series (Friday the 13th 2009), and is controlled by Jigsaw. Character History "Jason, It's okay... You can stop now... It's okay, Jason..." - Whitney Miller Early Life Whitney Miller was born on April 4th, 1983 to Thomas and Joan Miller in Crystal Lake, New Jersey. She was the second and last child the Millers had, their first child being their son Clayton, born the previous year. Whitney had a normal upbringing with her family, but things would take a tragic turn when she hit her early twenties and Joan passed away from cancer, with her father having died sometime later as well. The Millers became distant during this time rather than united due to circumstances in their own lives, with Whitney already having her own troubles to worry about with her future. She'd been attending medical school at Cunningham University and was the longtime girlfriend of Michael Simms, and frequently hung out with him and his friends. Sometime not long after Joan's passing, Whitney headed away for a hiking and camping trip with Mike and his friends, with two of them wanting to score some potential marijuana from the vegetation in the surrounding forest area. Little did Whitney know was that her life, already on a difficult path from her mother's death, would soon get much worse. Night Of Terror Whitney and Mike went on their own private hike together after they settled on a camping spot with their friends for the night, Mike trying to help Whitney enjoy her life again after the difficult turn of events. The two hiked together when they approached a series of old and decrepit cabins that belonged to the defunct Camp Crystal Lake, the site of many grisly murders caused by Pamela Voorhees and her son Jason, who was believed to live in the area and kill anyone who trespassed onto the property. Mike's friends had talked about the legend of Jason, but none of them really believed it to be true, believing it to be merely a scary story. Whitney and Mike explored one of the cabins, finding some strange items inside it that seemingly belonged to Jason, but things quickly took a much more disturbing turn when inside the cabin bathroom, they discovered the disembodied and rotted head of Pamela Voorhees. They went to escape and warn their friends, when they were attacked by none other than Jason, himself. Mike was killed and Whitney fled to her friends to escape with them, only to find most of them were apparently gone and one, Richie, was caught in a bear trap. Captivity Whitney went to help Richie from the trap, when Jason found his way to their campsite and killed Richie, before going for Whitney. For reasons unknown to her at the time, Jason kidnapped Whitney rather than killing her and held her captive for more than an entire month underground, shackled to prevent escape. She was given food and water to survive. She eventually found out herself that Jason was holding her because for some reason, his mistook her for his deceased mother, thinking she resembled her. Rescue And Reunion Whitney eventually managed to escape after undoing her bonds using a broken cell phone's components to undo her shackles, after finding it from a bag Jason brought down underground, a bag with missing person's flyers with her image on it; she realized that Clay must have been looking for her. She managed to flee from the underground tunnels, only to be captured and restrained by Jason again. This didn't last for long when Clay found her along with a teenage girl named Jenna, who belonged to a group of partying teenagers at a Summer home that had been terrorized by Jason on the same night. Clay, Whitney and Jenna fled from the tunnels just as Jason arrived. Clay and Whitney narrowly escaped while Jenna was killed, and they made it to a barn, where a large woodchipper was in place. Jason found his way to the barn and after a brutal fight with Clay, Whitney caught his attention, trying to get by him and throwing him off-guard with her alleged resemblance to his mother in his own mind. This gave the Miller siblings the advantage they needed to take Jason by surprise and get him caught in the woodchipper, with Whitney delivering a blow to his chest with his own machete to ensure he didn't escape the woodchipper. The Terror Isn't Over Clay and Whitney dragged Jason's body outside just as the Sun was rising, out to the lake where his body was dumped. Whitney, deeply traumatized by her ordeal, was about to leave with Clay, when Jason burst from the lake docks and attacked Whitney. Clay managed to rescue her from Jason's clutches and they both fled from the camp and alerted the local police. The State Police did a thorough combing of the area, not finding any sign of Jason, but believing that there was at least some killer loose at the campsite due to the trail of bodies found. Clay and Whitney were both treated for their injuries at the Wessex County Medical Center, and for Whitney, it wasn't even the beginning of a long emotional recovery process that would affect her life on a regular basis. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One Recovery Whitney spent the five years following her experience with Jason recovering, attending self-help groups and seeking counseling for coping with her trauma. In the later 2000s, Whitney faced her demons once and for all by becoming a staff member at the Lake Crystal getaway resort, which was built over the former Camp Crystal Lake campgrounds. It had been difficult for her but she was strong and overcame her fear of the place. During her training as a staff member, she became romantically acquainted with Lake Crystal owner Dylan Christy, the two marrying and making plans for their future, including the likelihood of some children of their own. All was looking up for Whitney after so long, but things wouldn't remain as such for long. The Nightmare Returns Whitney was weary as Friday The 13th approached in August of 2010, the date always a difficult one for her, not helped by her recurring nightmares of Jason coming for her. The nightmares all became a frightening reality when on a rainy Friday The 13th night in August 2010, Jason somehow returned from the grave. He killed several resort guests and staff before taking Whitney captive again and holding her hostage in his underground lair where she'd been before five years earlier. Whitney was later rescued by Dylan along with Dylan's long-time military friend, Jack Hansen, and the three made their way out of the underground mines, as Jason resumed his rampage on the resort guests and police that arrived along with the help of the Universal Soldiers, called in to assist with Jason. Eventually fleeing into the mines with Dylan and Hansen to get to safety and getting involved in an intense mine cart chase along the old mine cart system leading deeper into the mines. Making it out of the mines and avoiding being swept in a massive flood that was filling the deeper mine tunnels, Whitney remained with Dylan and her main concern was getting Josh to safety, Josh being the three-year old son of Jason as well as Amanda Young, a Jigsaw Killer apprentice who was hiding and operating in Crystal Lake. Whitney would try to futilely convince Dylan severely times to get Josh away from his murdering parents, but Dylan refused, insisting that they were Josh's only family and he'd never adjust to another family. Whitney, Dylan and Hansen later met up with the rest of the murdering crew of Amanda and Jason at the Voorhees Manor. Escaping into the underground mines beneath the manor after the manor began to burn down to the ground following a UniSol assault on it, they were involved in yet another mine cart chase, this time to escape from the pursuing LAPD Detectives Eric Matthews and Daniel R. Rigg, having made their way to Crystal Lake to apprehend Amanda after learning of her whereabouts here. Making it out of the mines again following the chase, Whitney reluctantly had gone along with Amanda's crew only because Dylan was present, though she didn't hide from him that she wanted to get away as soon as they got the opportunity and to take Josh with them as well. This was still on Whitney's mind as they headed for the Crystal Lake harbor to escape the town via boats after Jason was recovered following his newest massacre at the Phoenix Heights hotel in town, getting away from pursuing law enforcement. Concern Upon arriving at a Brooklyn harbor, things quickly went bad as they stumbled onto local vigilante The Punisher laying waste to criminals during a drug deal, and making matters worse was Mangler, a psychotic rogue hunter belonging to the Yautja race who was on a killing rampage in the city, also eavesdropped. Whitney became separated from Dylan during this time in the ensuing chaos, and stayed with the Grahams at their New York residence as they rushed to get back not only Dylan but also Josh, whom Whitney was deeply scared for as he was beside his parents during the madness in Manhattan. Eventually re-uniting with Dylan after Jason and Amanda escaped from Manhattan, Whitney still didn't give up trying to get to Josh, as she and Dylan headed for Los Angeles with her brother, who'd dropped by New York City to check on her. Whitney would later get ahold of Josh, albeit not in the way she thought; Dr. Isaac Fear, a scientist specializing in human cloning, had made a perfect clone of him using DNA taken from the real Josh, still with his parents during their adventures. Whitney, not knowing this, took Josh in as her and Dylan's adopted son, re-naming him Ian to give him a new sense of identity and put behind the past. Dylan and Whitney later settled on moving to Woodsboro, figuring a change of scenery completely different from New Jersey was what was needed for a fresh start. Despite Woodsboro's own troubled history, Whitney figured no place was truly perfect and all places her their dark pasts, not letting it deter her from what she wanted. Insidious Happenings All had gone well with Whitney and Dylan raising Ian as their own son, until it came to October of 2011, when Ian accidentally and unknowingly astral projected his body, allowing a demonic and insidious being to possess his body. The possessed Ian terrorized his adoptive parents, but with help from the Ghostbusters, who had wound up in Woodsboro on another task of their own, were near the household, using their equipment to purge the demon from Ian's form and trap it. With Ian saved and back to normal, Whitney awaited what the future held for them, and hoped Ian would never have to learn of his dark past. Regular Appearance Whitney Miller stands five feet eight and a half inches tall and weighs about one-hundred thirty pounds. She has a thin and lean body type. She has long dark reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes. She typically wears basic street clothes. Trademark Gear None. Category:Survivors of Jason Voorhees Category:Medical Category:Survivors